It is known, in the technical sector relating to the production of switchboards for the wiring of electrical installations, to use terminal blocks designed to be mounted on associated supports and to provide on the front side access to the retaining means—normally of the screw or spring type—for electric wires to be connected in order to ensure continuity of the various sections of the electric circuit. The continuity achieved by inserting inside a special seat, accessible from the front, movable contact elements such as protection fuses, electric circuit breakers or jumpers for connecting together two adjacent terminal blocks. It is also known that at least one of the terminal blocks of the switchboard must be used for the connection to ground of the respective wires of the circuit.
According to the prior art such a ground connection is obtained by means of terminal blocks, a conductor lamina of which is electrically connected to the DIN rail supporting the terminal block assembly.
DE 44 09 206 C1 describes a grounding conductor element.